Selección
by pame chan 42
Summary: Es momento de hacer una introspección, humano. Es el momento de decidir si aceptas el gran peso del conocimiento y lo que conlleva. Miremos al pasado y descubramos quién eres realmente.


La vida que habías llevado junto ella fue efímera en verdad. 18 años son poco si es que analizas tu realidad.

Lee entre las líneas de tu póstuma vida y entenderás que el tiempo estimado para los de tu especie no es tan corto y que la vida que tendrías sin ella, sería dolorosamente larga.

Tú y yo sabemos enfrentas aquello y por eso entristeces cual niño pequeño.

[ xxx ]

No me hables con esa lengua tramposa. 20 años es más de lo que vivirías sin su figura de no ser por mí.

[ ]

Eso es, silencio absoluto... a veces es bueno callar y escuchar a los mayores ¿No es verdad?

Pero vamos a lo que nos ha traído a esta reunión inesperada, con esta serpiente que guarda los conocimientos de la humanidad; la selección del gran heredero de la eternidad.

Quizás no lo entiendes ahora, pero la razón los liberará.

 _Veamos sus memorias. Veamos tus recuerdos..._

En los albores de tu vida como individuo de la especie, creciste como muchos de tus antepasados en un mundo de concreto, que ahora reemplaza al amplio bosque de este reino —la gran diferencia claro está fue tu necesidad de esos pequeños telescopios para la vista, esos que llaman "lentes"—.

Sé que tuviste una vida simple con tus padres y hermanos; casi rozando lo monótono por lo común de tus dilemas. Peleas por ver aparatos modernos, ir a atrapar animales rastreros en el bosque hasta perderte, jugar con amigos y romperte un brazo y hasta el amor infantil del cual terminaste llorando.

Bah.

 _Ella_ , por su parte..., tuvo una vida muy ocupada siendo la heredera de todo; incluso, de los ideales de sus progenitores. La joven que conocerías había sido prohibida de salir más que para ver las plantaciones de arroz, andar a caballo, disfrutar de las lujosas fiestas de té con demás gente oligarca, hasta sólo pasear en el basto terreno ella alguna vez tendría que cuidar.

.

"¡Tateyama!"

Ja, tu profesor te grita a una precaria edad.

Imaginas a Asahina como la mejor del lugar, pues te afirmo ello que vislumbrabas con suspicacia, tenía hasta tutores. Debía ser "la mejor" del lugar.

...Eres un inútil que no se puede concentrar. ¿Realmente eras así de niño?

Comparemos, ¿te parece bien?

Ja, no es como que te puedas negar...

Ella parece, por las palabras soltadas un día de verano, que su familia era estricta y ella los odiaba. Prohibiciones y prohibiciones; miren cómo esto pesa en su alma y como sufre la pobre humana.

[ x ]

Shhh, no rompas la ilación de una buena historia.

Ambos sienten el peso de los deseos de sus progenitores. ¿Por qué tanto dolor por algo tan mundano?

Enfrentarlos parece la mejor opción, pero lo soportan por este extraño sentimiento: Miedo e ira.

Sentimiento vital para la humanidad el miedo siempre fue, los alejó del peligro en una cueva fría donde las tinieblas de seres espectrales del bosque jamás entraban; pero, supongo siempre habrá un loco coja una rama en llamas y le llame "fuego" ¿no es así? Los mantiene precavidos al peligro, pero que ahora juega en su contra en este mundo artificial contruido por ustedes: sobre todo a ustedes pequeñas crías que no podían huir de su nido.

Tú, tan vacío y seducido por las modas de antaño, al crecer deseaste viajar por todo el mundo a seguir grupos de música extraña o simplemente ver los paisajes de paraísos jamás soñados. Pensabas en sustancias más que confusas y chicas con cuáles probablemente contagiarte de algo.

Los estudios son necesarios, váyase a decir. Tus padres sabiendo tus traspiés te prohibieron con todo razón hicieras aquello con tu vida. Vaya eras un idiota que huía de la razón... No ibas a ser nada; o mejor dicho, no aspirabas a nada y tu destino era la desgarradora soledad.

Aj, qué asco de engendro que no debería valer mi tiempo.

Y ella, que estaba huérfana de padres y amor, llega a tu vida un día luego de huir lejos con lo que puedo admitir es valentía o locura por lo que ella llama "su vida".

Palabras bonitas en una exposición y mírate, embelezado estás.

No te niegues con excusas. Su corazón, mientras debate con un compañero, te secuestra el corazón y te quita el oxígeno que debe bombear.

Sabes lo anatómicamente mal de tus pensamientos, ¿no? Me alegro lo sepas y seas médico de los de tu raza, aunque, quizás debería cuestionar si es creíble que pasaste por la facultad de medicina...

Órganos atribuidos estúpidamente a la mente, vaya que no puedo dejar la burla atrás, ja ja.

Y, ¿tú que hacías en aquel entonces? Eras el peor del salón durmiendo en clases de lingüística...Te dices deseas sea tu pareja eterna a pesar de todo. Ella tan perfecta; tú, tan molesto.

Cambias y evolucionas de repente sin motivación aparente.

Vamos, no la mereces.

Me disgusta tu actitud.

Afrontémoslo, ella merece alguien con quien pueda hablar sobre educación, con quien discuta sus políticas humanas, y discuta por su vida y las cosas que merece. Ella desea luchar por sus derechos; tú, ja, deseas que te ame.

Interrumpes en su vida, le dices que deseas conocerla y hablar del tema que discutieron en su exposición. Haces algo vanidoso y le dices deseas conocerla más.

Por suerte tiene los pies en la tierra. Esa joven dice que está ocupada y en el fondo hasta tú te das cuenta ella no busca un romance.

Madura impresionante.

Trabajando ella, la sigues. Conoces sus casi inexistentes amigas; la impresionas con el conocimiento de sus gustos. La has espiado, pequeño hipócrita, ja ja. La has acosado...

Bueno, creeré es un tipo de amor extraño que hasta yo puedo practicar.

Y extrañamente... investigas algo por ti mismo.

¡Es un logro! Ja ja.

Saliste a ese lugar donde documentos antiguos están. Vas a la cueva del nacimiento de las leyendas y el templo dedicado en su honor.

Haces lo imposible y con tu carisma te amistas con el viejo sabio del panteón. Él, que también te ha aconsejado como llegar a su "corazón" —que sigue consolidándose como símbolo cerebral a pesar de lo estúpido se oye...—, te da permiso a su documento más antiguo a inspeccionar.

Eres un maldito suertudo que la ha engatusado.

¡Ella está feliz! No eras tan estúpido al final. La premias con su mayor deseo, pruebas de la existencia de mi reina.

Sus salidas, que tanto deseas sean a lugares de esparcimiento juvenil, son a centros de estudios y lugares donde se almacenan conocimientos. Se respira y vive en tus recuerdos esa paz, pero idiota, te aburre aquello en verdad...

Es obvio, no la mereces ¿por qué quieres cambiar por ella? ¿No pensaste en seguir algún sueño más sano?

Cambiar por alguien es lo peor. Cortinas falsas las cuales impresionantes, crean nada más que mentiras y falsedades. Anulan un pedazo de ti y sólo crea ilusiones. Créeme sé de esto, no tengo miles de años por nada y una reina ilusa enamorada. Tardía la hora en que sepa el idiota que eres. Ella te trató mal en un principio cuando le mostraste tu verdadero ser. Ja entiende, no debiste fijarte en alguien así de intelectual.

[ xxx ]

Tranquilo, eventualmente llegaremos al final. Es un recuento de tu vida, no hay porque insultar, mi amo~.

 ** _¿No te alegra?_**

Ella, que no conoce a mucha gente por ese trabajo agobiante de mesera, que pasa sus días trabajando o solitaria contigo por tu dedicación, te corresponde entonces en una salida sin libros.

Es el tiempo juntos, mi amo. Ella no conoce a nadie más que se interese tanto en alguien. Es halagador, como el cortejo de dos aves pavoneantes.

Merece a alguien serio, no alguien tan patético como tú; pero supongo que por estas cosas su especie ha causado tantas molestias inclusive a su ecosistema...

Entonces cambias la carrera de biología, que bien todos sabemos no es de tu agrado ni la de tus padres, por una de medicina humana. El traslado interno toma tiempo, pero al cuarto interno se concreta.

Andas deprimido porque, hasta ella nota que lo odias y lo haces por presión. Ella te invita a huir de casa, pero hasta tú sabes que es sólo por tus padres que apruebas las materias.

Con el tiempo te haces responsable. Ya sea porque te has abierto a ella o porque te sientes comprendido en esa situación agobiante, te quieres esforzar.

Se enamoran y tú... por primera vez haces algo por tus gustos y no por el deseo de tus padres.

 _Felicidades._

Y con el tiempo de noviazgo, gente conocida y finalmente la llegada al internado de tus últimos años, tal como cambiaste mucho antes la carrera de biología por medicina, te das cuenta, luego de interactuar con esos niños del pabellón de quemados, que en verdad te gusta la educación. Supongo no a cualquiera le gustaría estar en esa sala de emergencia con gente muriendo~ y maestros que te obligan a hacer las tareas que a ellos no les gusta. Sabemos medicina fue algo tus padres te ayudaron a tomar con trampas y malas mañas, pero, por primera vez encuentras algo te apasiona.

Estás decidido, vas a graduarte y de inmediato iniciar una segunda carrera. La segunda es ahora educación.

Owh, ¿deseas enseñarle a alguien lo que la vida te dejó? ¿Esta idea de cambio y evolución~?

¿Pequeño patético que se dio cuenta desea un hijo, quizás? Ese es el objetivo de las especies, a pesar ella tenga una mente extraña la cual se niega con todo su ser a tener uno.

Curioso pensamiento anti-natura el de ustedes.

Veo fantasía, me alimento con tus deseos de poder inspirar a alguien más a mejorar; porque, parece has cambiado para "mejor", según tu concepción.

Tu musa. Ella se volvió tu mundo entonces...

Lo veo, le debes mucho...

Ja ja.

A tu graduación de medicina tardía, irá ella a animarte; como tú hiciste cuando ella se graduó antes que tú; tal como tus amigos que también asisten: Ese hombre alto y esa mujer cariñosa que siguen en noviazgo.

Le dices que la amas, y recién graduado, con trabajo y ambos estables para sobrevivir en su extraño mundo, le pides se casen.

No lo niego, es una historia interesante...

Ambos se aman y me consta.

No lo niego; pero creo ambos pudieron ser más felices con alguien más.

No te llenaré de palabrerías. Puedo ver en ti gran dependencia y agradecimiento...

 _Del cual yo me aprovecharé_

Las personas son extrañas. Se conforman, pero aman ese conformismo. Ambos lo aman al parecer. Aceptan a esta persona a pesar puede haber alguien mejor para ustedes, o sin defectos y todas esas cosas que no aseguran el bien de sus descendientes, como tus "lentes".

Producto de eso nace tu hija.

Me recuerdas a mi ama, piensan igual.

Y oh, ambos desean una vida juntos, tan etéreos en un mundo de luz el cual parece perfecto con sus problemas perfectos.

Tu hija crece y la amas.

No, la adoras.

Tú que ya casi te graduaste con honores por primera vez en tu vida, ahora eres su educador en la vida.

Te dedicas a ella. Pareces un niño. Te unes a sus juegos y ríes con mente infantil —nunca maduró esa parte de ti...—.

¡Haces caras y te comportas como un idiota, ja ja!

La amas. Y entonces tu esposa, que al tener una niña se ha ablando en extremo que me hará vomitar y desear morir por la asquerosidad, te informa sobre esos niños malditos...

Vamos ¡no te agradan! No te mientas...

No los querías. Les tenías miedo. Preferían internamente hacerles una autopsia para descubrir su funcionamiento.

No se hagan los santos, ella también los adopta por sus ojos. Si tanto quería niños ¿Por qué no adoptarlos a todos? Si querían fueran felices, sugerir a sus amigos de antaño, ya tienen ellos un hijo mayor por dos años a la tuya. ¿Por qué no dejarle aunque sea uno a ellos o alguna a otra pareja?

No, no pueden mentir a este devorador. Ustedes quieren estudiarlos, y se mienten diciéndose tienen corazón y son buenas personas.

Y por esos pequeños han ido ese día fatal a aquel lugar...

[ ¡ ! ]

No, ¡no haré silencio!

Ja ja, ustedes van ese día tan predecible...

Es 15 de Agosto, por favor. Un poco de investigación nos dice que el progenitor real de la pequeña ese día enloqueció, y del niño engañador, los documentos policiales hablan de la intromisión a su casa ese preciso día.

Es un día sacro.

Coincidencias dicen.

Pero el anciano que de joven te ayudó, te dice que ese día festivo es el ideal. La cueva de mi ama será cerrada y ningún turista molestará. En la mañana deciden salir. En una hora llegan al fin.

Owwhh, tomas su mano mientras conducen

.

Ella te agradece por ese detalle de la investigación...

[ x ]

¡Te dice que te ama!

[¡ !]

¡NO!

¡Porque mereces saber el final de esta historia!

¡De tu patética vida!

Entran...

[...]

Ella empieza a diagramar el lugar mientras tú le ayudas.

Tú no has madurado.

Te mofas de una formación geológica mientras hablan de criaturas mitológicas.

Te acuestas en esa formación...

[ ... ]

La miras mientras ella trabaja emocionada. Sonríes, porque es hermosa.

[ — ]

Entonces la cueva, que siempre fue segura, tiembla...

[…]

Sí, sé lo sientes mucho... Pero las viles coincidencias no existen.

Lo sabes. Has cometido un error... Vamos, no fue tu culpa cayera un pedazo del techo del viejo lugar sobre ella, ¿o quizás sí? Eso nunca se sabrá, ...pero me divierte decirlo en cara~, ja ja.

Tú le dijiste sobre el día libre en la cueva.

[...]

Tú conducirse al lugar

[...]

Quisiste que ella se enamorase y estuviera largo tiempo a tu lado.

[¿...?]

 **¡Y esto es lo que hace tú seas el escogido~!**

Ella merece vivir, pero es inútil.

Ella jamás le haría daño a sus hijos. Tú, ohhh, veo tu desesperación. Tú sí que lo harías... Tomarías la vida de tus amigos si fuera necesario. Matarías a los adoptivos.

Oh~ tú harías cosas peores.

¿Y sabes por qué?

Por qué te adaptaste a ella y te volviste dependiente a su amor. Ambos lo hicieron este es un juego de a dos.

Tu vida ella se volvió. Ya no eras tú, ahora eran dos seres.

Pero sabes, es irracional creer son dos frutas partidas en mitad.

Eso es mentira.

Debieron ser dos personas compartiendo su existencia, no dos personas que creían formaban una. Debieron evitar el terrible apego. Ya una vez lo vi, y con precisión puedo decirte es lo peor.

Estúpido egoísta, porque por conocerla ella ahora está muerta ja ja.

[AAHHHHH]

¡Pero, olvidemos el pasado~! Mira hacia adelante con estos ojos...

Tienes suerte yo te pueda dar todo lo que desees.

No llores. No.

¡Te regalaré el regalo de la vida!

Tu esposa está en un mundo imaginario. Su mente está ahí, atrapada en una nube imaginaria hasta el fin.

Es tu momento. ¡Puedes traerla de nuevo!

[¡¿ ?!]

Oh, es obvio que se puede. Ya lo estudiaste, ¿no es así? Esos niños son la mismísima prueba. Existe un mundo creado por mi ama. Como sirviente de mi señora, deseo reviva nuestra estirpe poderosa. Cuando la descendiente de la reina original obtenga sus serpientes, controlará las almas de este mundo y los de allá. Los escogidos morirán, pero los que quedaron atrapados en el mundo de tinieblas, oh, ellos regresarán y mi ama le dará una serpiente a tu esposa.

¿No suena genial?

Ella volverá. Mi reina tendrá toda su sangre completa y tu esposa incluso conocerá a su sueño entonces: El conocimiento eterno de las serpientes suyo será.

Todo será perfecto...

[ ¿…? ]

Te lo prometo, ella te devolverá a tu esposa, será un pago, y yo cumplo con mi honor y palabra.

[ - ]

Recuerda tus experiencias, que para esto han sido narradas. Rememora, ellos nunca te importaron, fueron traídos a tu vida con egoísmo. Encuentra un prueba de que ella te haya traicionado. Por tu culpa ella murió. Demasiado perfecto sea una coincidencia lo de la cueva...

Pero tú, tú mereces la muerte, ¿no?

Darías la vida por ella, y yo te doy esa opción.

Permíteme minutos en las noches y formaré un plan. Reuniremos a mis hermanos faltantes, esos que están en el daze fatal. Tendrán nuevos cuerpos humanos y así todas las serpientes en este mundo andarán.

[¡ !]

Bien, pero, existen reglas; como las aplicadas a ti. Dos mueren, pero uno regresa.

[...]

Asesinarás a algunos, pero ¿no te parece ella lo merece?

Tu mirada y esos ojos desesperados gritando.

 _Oh, me gusta como estás aceptando._

Lo veo, vas a aceptarlo; pues, tienes una deuda con tu amada, y no olvidemos oh a tu pobre víctima: Tu pequeña hija.

Tengo entendido que en el amor al conocimiento, ustedes también creen en el cuerpo y el alma. Disminuiremos el proceso y mataremos dos, pero obtendremos dos serpientes a pesar de todo. Buscaremos víctimas, no importa son incluso los hijos de tus viejos colegas. Si tanta piedad quieres, ambos sobrevivirán. ¿Te parece~?

No te preocupes. Ella lo vale. Tu hija igual.

[ ]

Muy bien pequeño humano, me alegra lo entiendas.

Ya es momento de empezar con el proceso que te traerá a tu amada.

Con estos ojos rojos veo aceptas mis conocimientos y yo piadoso respondo tus plegarias.

[Felicidades, haz tomado la correcta opción, ja ja]

Y con una sonrisa descarada empezamos el plan que traerá nuestra felicidad tan ansiada.

Felicidades ¡has tomado la opción que destruirá tu vida, ja ja!

—Fin—

* * *

Sinceramente creo que la relación de Kenjirou y Ayaka era buena, pero no era la mejor para ambos. Creo Ayaka hubiera sido más feliz con otro chico quizás más serio y con quien charlar de temas muy complejos e interesantes, y Kenjirou de seguro quería a alguien inmadura con quien divertirse, salir y hacer cosas de chicos (esto viene de que una pareja perfecta es la cuál son complementarios. Hasta cierto punto ayaka y Kenjirou eran casi opuestos); PERO, ¿realmente es tan necesario ser perfecto para tu pareja? Se amaban y lo intentaron como nadie. Por sobre todo se esforzaron por su amor y eso es lo importante. Su amor, aunque imperfecto, era bueno y compartido. Se adoraban y amaban.

Creo es una lección: Podrías quizás ser más feliz con alguien, pero nunca te niegues un amor, no será perfecto e ideal, pero creo puede llegar a ser muy hermoso.

De todos modos, ver qué Kenjirou aceptó vender su alma al diablo... me dice había dependencia de por medio, por lo cual, no creo fuera una relación "sana"...

Notas: Sobre Ayaka, como sabemos ella huyó de casa. Hija única hasta que se fue, de carácter fuerte y rica. Parece su familia era de una hacienda y de ahí ese control de natalidad y estricticidad en cada aspecto de su vida. Ayaka quería ir a practicar la carrera soñaba; arqueología, de ahí huyese a la gran ciudad y a la libertad. Estoy segura Ayaka un tiempo no se compró nada, inclusive comida, así que creo eso cambiaría la visión de Saeru incluso. Siento Saeru le tendría empatía o al menos, le parecería un humano curioso.

El "chico alto" y la "mujer cariñosa" son los padres de Haruka. Sabemos Kenjirou y el padre de Haruka son conocidos de tempo, probablemente colegas de algo de medicina. Me gusta la idea fueran colegas en el internado (último año de universidad). Sobre la madre de Haruka, me gusta la idea que estudiara medicina, pero que luego se dedicara al arte, quizás caligrafía o algo relacionado antes de ser ama de casa cuando nació Haruka. ¿De ahí el talento de Haruka y amor al arte? Necesito hipótesis sobre la madre xD

Gracias por leer, ha pasado mucho y estoy intentado avanzar mis viejos fanfics junto con mis clases en la escuela de bellas artes. Gracias por leer en verdad. ¡Gracias! Saludos~


End file.
